


Is There a Reason You're Naked on My Bed?

by CanaryCry



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanaryCry/pseuds/CanaryCry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick Grayson welcomes Tiger back from a mission in a unique way. With a healthy dose of smart-assery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is There a Reason You're Naked on My Bed?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the tumblr prompt: "Is there a reason you're naked on my bed?"

Tiger had been gone on a solo mission for a while and had been completely out of contact. Dick had just finished recovering from several broken ribs and hadn't been well enough to go with him, so he'd been stuck at headquarters the whole time. It served as an unwanted reminder for exactly how boring recuperation could get.

But that was all about to change. Tiger had finally returned. Dick, with his flair for the dramatic, had ducked away before the other man could see him. He had plans, and they hinged on the element of surprise. And a bit of nudity, though that wasn't particularly unusual when Tiger was involved.

He'd been relaxed into a comfortable lounging position on Tiger's bed for several minutes by the time the man of the hour finally arrived. And promptly stopped in his tracks.

“Is there a reason you're naked on my bed?” he said, very patiently by his standards.

Dick grinned up at him. “Is there a reason you _aren't_ naked on your bed?”

“That doesn't make any...” Tiger sighed. “I need to wash up. Five minutes.”

“I'll be counting.”

Tiger grumbled his way into the adjacent bathroom. Dick didn't have an en suite in his quarters. Helena had implied, probably in jest but it was hard to tell with her, that he was using Tiger for his bathroom. It certainly was a useful side-benefit of sleeping with the man. But that didn't matter nearly as much as getting to feel at least semi-human in the way only sex could accomplish in this den of deceit and lies. It was worrying how much he had unravelled in Tiger's absence and he needed to fix that immediately.

Tiger was still clothed when he emerged, which was not ideal.

“What's all this?” Dick waved his hand in Tiger's general direction. The man smirked, which never ceased to be terrifying no matter how many times Dick witnessed it.

“Helena tells me you were disappointed you could not join me for this mission.” Tiger climbed onto the bed, settling between Dick's legs and pinning his wrists to the mattress.

“Injuries suck,” Dick replied. “But you were gone so long I'm almost completely healed now. So feel free to bend me into a pretzel or whatever it is you do to me. I forget.”

Tiger's beard scratched along Dick's jugular, and a set of lips pressed against his pulse. “Do you forget because I am forgettable, or because I break you into little pieces and leave you a mewling mess?”

It probably wasn't healthy for Dick to have shivers running up his spine at the mere mention of the man breaking him, but he'd always had a thing for people with that kind of power over him. “The second. _Definitely_ the second.”

Tiger ran a finger down Dick's throat, making him swallow out of both fear and anticipation. “I am going to cuff you to the bed. Would you like that?”

“Depends on where they came from.”

“The storeroom. I signed them out.”

“Of course you did. Helena's going to notice, and then she's going to make fun of me. Again.”

“Perhaps we should invite Helena to join us next time.”

“Yeah, I don't know I can handle being terrified of two people at once while I'm this naked. Too much fear tends to make things shrink, if you know what I mean.”

Tiger cuffed Dick's right hand to the bedpost. “Do you ever stop talking?”

“Not if I can help it.”

Tiger sighed and cuffed the other hand.

“Are you going to explain why you're still clothed?” Dick asked. “Or is this some kind of kinky guessing game? Every time I get an answer right, you lose an item of clothing. I'd suggest playing strip poker instead, but my hands are tied. Literally. Well, not literally since they're cuffed, not tied, but you get what I mean.”

Tiger shoved his tongue in Dick's mouth, which shut him right up. Tiger's hands wandered freely over Dick's scarred skin, skating carefully over his sensitive ribs and around to rest on his ass. He squeezed, and Dick wrapped his legs around Tiger's torso to drag him closer until their bodies met.

“Your pants...” he breathed between kisses, “are really inconvenient.”

Tiger reached for the bottle of lube Dick had oh-so-conveniently placed on the bedside table earlier. “Deal with it.”

Dick was less inclined to complain once Tiger had his fingers inside him. He could feel Tiger's growing erection pressing against him through the pants anyway, so it wasn't all bad. He'd get what he wanted eventually; Tiger was just in the mood to take his time.

“So...” Dick gasped as Tiger sucked a hicky onto his neck. “How'd the mission go?”

“It went well.” Tiger trailed a collection of kisses down Dick's throat, chest, abdomen. “My missions usually do when you are not involved.”

“Ouch.”

Tiger didn't give him much time to nurse his bruised ego before he wrapped his lips around Dick's cock, his fingers still working him open even as he slowly swallowed down his length. Dick flung his legs over Tiger's shoulders, staring intently up at the ceiling to stop himself from coming immediately. His legs shook, thighs brushing Tiger's stubble.

“If you're planning to fuck me, you might wanna get on with it,” Dick said. “Or I could just come in your mouth and we'll wait around for the next fifteen minutes or so.”

Tiger kept sucking and his fingers rubbed in just the right spot and Dick couldn't hold it back anymore, releasing into the other man's mouth with a groan. Tiger sucked every last drop out of him, leaving him twitching in the wake of his climax.

Tiger pressed a wet kiss against Dick's lips, leaving a salty taste behind. And then, at last, he began to unbutton his pants, unleashing the very thing Dick had been waiting to see all night. He placed the tip of his cock just where he'd finished kissing.

“Suck.”

“Yes, sir,” Dick said, just to be a smartass, before taking the man's length into his mouth. It wasn't the greatest angle—it'd probably work better if Tiger was on a steeper angle above him, considering his head was resting on a pillow—but he could make it work.

Tiger's hips pulsed slowly with the rhythm Dick had set, sinking down right into the angle Dick had wanted, so close he was almost sitting on Dick's face. All Dick could see was a thatch of pubic hair and the corresponding hair trail on Tiger's stomach through the gaps left by the clothing. He could feel the man's muscled abdomen shuddering with the pleasure and exertion and he sucked harder, working his tongue to within an inch of its life.

Tiger growled, his rhythm already stuttering. “Swallow. All of it.”

Dick's mouth filled with warmth and he swallowed it down, again and again, and licked the final traces from the head of Tiger's cock before the man pulled out and sat back on his heels on either side of Dick's chest, breathing heavily and gazing down at Dick with that intensity in his amber eyes that always had Dick's knees weakening out of terror and overwhelming lust.

Tiger released the cuffs. “Take a break. I will put them back on in ten minutes.”

Dick stretched his arms out above his head, feeling the pull through his abdomen. He smiled up at the man still sitting on top of him, the head of Tiger's cock brushing against his chest. “I look forward to it.”

 


End file.
